


New Label

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-01
Updated: 2009-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	New Label

Title: New Label  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #284: Random word (the third): I got the word _Gender_  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

New Label

~

Severus looked up, unsurprised to see Potter. This was the fourth time he’d visited the shop in two days. “Why are you stalking me, Potter?”

Potter leaned against the door. “I guess you’ve noticed I’ve been around a lot.”

“I’m an observant man,” Severus deadpanned. “Yes.”

“Is it so difficult to believe I’m interested in you? That I’m actually...courting you?”

“You’ve never before demonstrated a preference for your own gender,” Severus said, nonplussed. “So...yes.”

Potter smiled. “I dunno if I’m gay; all I know is I like you. Maybe I’m ‘Severus-sexual’.”

_Oh._ Severus suppressed a smile. “Proceed, then.”

~


End file.
